Kirby Bulborb
"Hello young chaps!" Kirby Bulborb Langley Soryu, simply Kirby Bulborb, is a Bulborb from the channel KirbyBulborb (formerly PikminShows), and a Trooper Village Stories character. He is the most famous character in featured in Kirby's shows, and the most common one. Kirby Bulborb also co-stars in many of Pikminjake's videos, as an Archangel. Personality In all of the videos that he is in, Kirby often uses British slang words like chap and young chap. Kirby Bulborb is also known to be a very intelligent Bulborb, who knows everything about Pikmin. Trooper Village Stories Kirby Bulborb is portrayed as a Bulborb God that is immortal, meaning he can't die. He's also the strongest Bulborb in the universe, with the power to defeat enemies with one attack. On Pikminjake's channel, Kirby uses Pikmin facts to increase his strength, but it's unknown if Kirby will have this ability in the Trooper Village universe. Aside from being immortal, Kirby Bulborb is also british, having a very similar accent to ElectricalBeast. He often says the word "chap", and likes to eat crumpets and drink tea on both Pikminjake's channel and the PikminShows channel. Kirby is treated like a God to the other Pikmin and Bulborbs in Trooper Village, but can be quite a menace sometimes. During the events of Trooper Village Stories, Kirby met and fell in love with Asuka Langley Soryu, and had two children; Kirby Bulborb Jr and Red Physical. Later on, they had another child; Jerborb. Steve The Trooper Adventures After Trooper Village Stories ended, Kirby became very good friends with Twig from Twig & Pik-pik, as he saved Twig's life. Kirby also brought Retardmin back to life, after he got killed by Darth Vader/Feline's Girlfriend. Kirby Bulborb returns in Episode 4 to help in defeating the Metal Gear Rex deployed by Noah (Steve's Son). Unfortunately, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, Kirby consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby Bulborb died when the missiles went off within him. In episodes 6 and Infinity, Kirby returns as a ghost to support his friends. He was later brought back in the third episode of Starlight Platinum. Starlight Platinum. Abilities As a Bulborb God, Kirby Bulborb has been shown in Trooper Village Stories and Steve The Trooper Adventures to have many powerful abilities, making him one of the strongest characters. He is also well known for using a ton of Pikmin facts to increase strength in battle. Kirby can also bring other Pikmin back to life by saying "British". Trivia *Kirby Bulborb is capable of interdimentional travel. He can travel through different dimensions and worlds without the use of portals. *Kirby Bulborb has guest starred on several of Pikminjake's videos. *The previous names Kirby has gone by were PlantsVSZombiesLover7575 and PuniesAreAwsome. All of these names were mentioned in an old Pikminjake update video from 2012. * Kirby Bulborb is actually based on Kirby (real life human) himself. He has confirmed that he does use the word chap a lot, and also likes to eat crumpets and drink tea. He's also British. * It is proven that there are 3 Bulborbs in Trooper Village. These three Bulborbs are Spike, Kirby and Mayor R Bulborb. Category:Bulborbs Category:Plush Aeternus Category:Characters Category:The Bulborbs Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Major Pages Category:Filmmakers Category:Weeaboos Category:Asuka related Category:Angels Category:Archangels